Catching Love
by klcm
Summary: Morgan almost misses his chance with Garcia... ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing =) **

**A/N: **_Still part of my tidying out stint here... so I guess another one down... Enjoy =) _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Catching Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

"I want you to be happy for me," Derek told her, his hands losing all expression and falling to his sides. The previous bout of minor aggression dispersing."That's it."

Penelope stepped towards him, allowing him to engulf her, "I am happy," she whispered, shielding her tear filled eyes with his chest.

Frowning he pulled her back, "No you're not," he told her, "I can always tell."

"It's just a shock, that's all Handsome," Penelope batted his woes off quickly. She had just been literally dragged into a jewellers under false pretences and been asked which ring was most suited for his girlfriend, April. She had, at first, looked away and told him it wasn't her place. Then after a mix up where the sales assistant had thought Derek was picking a ring out for Penelope and had shown one that had admittedly screamed Penelope, she had told him to go with his heart. April didn't like showy rings, she liked quant and understated. Something that no one would pick up and draw attention upon and Derek had picked the most beautiful ring that had fitted each and every criteria.

Penelope had cast one last look at the ring she was told was made for her and felt herself smile sadly. That wasn't going to happen any time soon and it certainly wasn't going to be with Derek that was sure.

"Usually you catch up," Derek told her, still a little confused at her attitude. "I just wanted you to be happy for me, Baby Girl."

Penelope had to stop the flinch that wanted to go on display, "I just didn't realise it had gotten that serious that's all," She pushed through her shock and looked up at him. "I am so happy for you though, Derek. This is just big! Real big!" She said and plied on the enthusiasm, "That ring will look perfect on April's finger."

Derek smiled brightly then. Like he had done something right at long last. Just seeing that Penelope couldn't help but smile through the pain she was feeling. She couldn't lie and say she was truly happy, because she was being selfish. The man she loved didn't see how evidently she wore her heart on her sleeve for him. She wanted to run from him, get away from this moment but she had to stay where she was and wait it out. She had to be Derek's best friend. The one thing she would be amazing at until her last breath and she knew it. It was a vow she made every time she treasured his friendship.

Then, as she felt her emotions fight against her reserve and begin to thrash she just wrapped her arms around his neck. "You'll steal her away, Morgs. She'd be stupid to say no."

Holding her for a moment or two, he took in a deep breath. "You were right," Derek spoke softly, "When you said we were destined to be best friends."

Penelope smiled against his chest, "Too right, Handsome." Penelope whispered and pulled away. She had told him just after her break up with Kevin that they were soul best friends, destined to be together forever. They were perfect like that, they always find their own way back to their personal self with the others help. She just didn't think he would believe that her feelings never exceeded that. "Now I think you have some business to take care of."

"You think?" Derek asked her, "That this is the right decision?"

Nodding, Penelope was thankful that she had managed to keep a lid on her emotions. "You bought the ring, Sugar. That's the hardest part, because once you've done that you know you're truly in love."

"Okay, yeah, you're right." He took another deep breath and looked up at Penelope, "Lunch first?"

"No detours or distractions. You've got planning to do my man, and you need to make this perfect," Penelope declined with a smile. She was prepared to back this up. To keep that smile on Derek's face.

"You're right," He repeated and he laughed. Penelope could hear the nerves. "It's now or never," he told her and smiled, breathing another nervous laugh. "Gimme a hug for courage, woman," he asked and put his arms out before Penelope took to his arms knowing that moments like these were going to be on the downward decline hastily after that ring was where it was destined to be. "I'll call you later yeah?"

"Sure thing, Handsome," she replied and smiled again. The gesture beginning to pull on the muscles around her mouth. The fake feeling becoming more and more apparent to her. "Now go," she pushed him.

"I'm going," He said and kissed her cheek, "Laters, Baby Girl," He said and went in the direction of his car.

Penelope watched him walk away and quickly turned so she could go her own way. The moment she saw his back begin to get further away she felt herself beginning to well up, the tears springing.

"Baby Girl?" She heard from behind her.

Turning, Penelope didn't want to look too hopeful. "Yeah?" She asked out, her eyes clearing of their tears.

Smiling, Derek spoke, "Thank you, for everything. For always being there for me."

"Any day Morgs. Now go catch that girl's heart." Penelope told him with a warm smile, and she then waved and turned back to go towards her car. The tears not holding back any longer. She couldn't say that she was angry with him, she never could be. Derek was happy, truly happy. She couldn't fault him that and she refused to do so. She couldn't hate him for not loving her that way, never could he do that.

That being said just didn't help shield her from the pain it coursed through her. She knew one day she would get her big break with someone who loved her and if it wasn't with Derek Morgan then she had to believe that God had some bigger plan for her. This, like everything else in her life, had to happen for a reason.

And for that she walked away with her head held high, her posture confident and fooling from behind while her facial expression was utter misery, and her cheeks were drenched with the torrent of tears falling.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Catching Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope felt herself jolt from her sleep in an instance. She sat up dazed some and realised she had fallen asleep on the couch, the TV playing away to itself, her dinner plate still left unwashed by the sink. She ran a hand over her head, feigning the brightness or noise of the television having woke her up. She breathed out, she wasn't completely numb yet to the feeling in her chest and she wished she was.

Then a familiar knock came from the door and she looked at it for a moment. Then it came again and she knew she had to answer it before the neighbours woke up.

"It's Derek, Penelope," She heard muffled through the wood and she stood confused and went and let him in.

Walking away, allowing him entrance, she tried to make her hair look somewhat decent. She turned to him, giving him a questioning look after looking at the clock on the way quickly, "It's 2AM Derek?" She said ambiguously, "What's happened?" She quickly asked after, worried something terrible had happened.

"No-nothing," He staggered to say quickly, "Well, something, but..." He looked at Penelope, and could see her trying to not beg for answers for this moment. "I couldn't go through with it." He said and ran his hand around the back of his neck, over his head. "I just couldn't go through with it. I broke it off."

Penelope could feel her mouth fall then, her heart clenched fiercely, feeling for Derek. "Why?" She asked him simply, "Why did you break it off? I thought you were set."

Derek looked at Penelope, "Because I stood there, and listened to her go on and on about how her job was taking her places, how all these plans were happening and my mind couldn't stop thinking about you," Derek told Penelope, "I finally realised why you reacted how you did. I saw, at last, why you're a constant in my life so much."

"Why is that?" Penelope asked, her heart still holding onto her doubts.

Derek didn't say a word, he just stepped in and, after placing his hands to the side of her face, he kissed her. He had to admit it was rough and greedy, but it was full of pure, raw emotion and he couldn't deny it was the best kiss he had ever given. When Penelope responded he felt like his entire body was alive, and he near enough melted into the kiss. He could feel her smile as he pulled away and he couldn't withhold his own smile.

"It's never the moment you buy the ring that you know you're in love." Derek told her, their faces held close, their gazes held tight, "It's the moment you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life that you realise who you're really in love with it."

Penelope felt lost in his words. Swamped, drenched, doused completely in his love. She could now see the full certainty of his future as it stayed trapped in his eyes and she couldn't help but let the bright smile illuminate her face.

"I think I finally caught that girl, Baby Girl." Derek said and just kissed Penelope again. Showing her just how caught she finally was.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Catching Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
